My little sinner
by Necrosame
Summary: Hidanxshikamaru. After Asuma's death Shikamaru goes on a mission and ends up being taken by Hidan. Originally overcome with nothing but hatred for the man, can something else bloom between the two? Yaoi
1. A Sinner

Hey hey hey It's Necro again!!

Okay everything in the story line is the same untill after Asuma's death. This is my version of what shoulda happened so Hidan and Kakuzu are still alive and Shikamaru didn't go fight n kill them.

Also this is like a prologue thats why its kinda short just to get it started and it will contain Yaoi so if u dont like Shikaxhidan...click the back button.

Review please n tell me if I should continue or just kill myself

1111222233334444

Smoke.

Smoke reminded him of clouds; the only difference is that he found peace in clouds and nothing but bad memories in smoke.

Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the poison from the cigarette and exhaled creating a new cloud of smoke for him to gaze at.

"Shikamaru! Oi Shikamaru where are you! Shika- oh there you are" Came Ino's perky voice.

She ran toward him happily but slowed her pace when she saw the cancer stick in his mouth, the smoke held nothing but bad memories for her too.

"Yeah?" he asked after taking another drag

"Tsunade-sama is looking for you. I think she has a mission for you."

"Tsk." Was all he said as he got up and stomped the cigarette into the ground.

He went to Tsunade's office and sure enough she had a mission for him.

"I have a delivery mission for you in the river country; it's a C-ranked"-

That was all Shikamaru really paid attention to. Ever since Asuma died he had gotten nothing but genin level missions.

Tsunade was treating him like a baby and his patience was wearing thin. He needed to be out there looking for the sonovabitch that killed his sensei, not playing her personal messenger boy.

Once the briefing was done, he took the package and quickly went to his home to pack.

He grabbed nothing but what he felt he would absolutely need and quickly made his way out of the village.

At least he was able to do this solo, Choji and Ino were his friends obviously but lately there concern for him had just become too troublesome, he needed this alone time.

He traveled all day non stop and now that the sun was setting he figured it would be the best time to find a spot to make camp.

He didn't bother bringing a tent so he just pulled out his sleeping bag and started a fire to keep him entertained for the night.

After a few moments of watching the flame flicker he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He only took a few drags before his solitude was interrupted.

"Heh. Looks like you picked up that nasty ass habit of his." Shikamaru jumped as he heard the familiar voice and reflexively pulled out a Kunai.

"Show yourself" He said, trying to keep his voice level.

A rustling came before a figure dropped down from the trees. Shikamaru stared at the man before him, anger rising.

It was him. The man who had killed his sensei. That no good religious babbling immortal psychopath, Hidan

"Well you just gonna gaze at me with bedroom eyes or you gonna offer me to sit down with you and sing some fuckin camp fire songs?"

"You bastard" was all Shikamaru managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Hey hey, watch your mouth dick head, your gonna make my ears bleed"

That was it, Shikamaru couldn't take another moment of this, he charged blindly at Hidan, to caught up in emotion to try and formulate a strategy like he was so know for.

He could see the mocking smirk of the platinum headed Akatsuki member and slashed his Kunai violently at him.

Hidan easily avoided the blow by side stepping, then he grabbed the younger mans arm and yanked at it violently, successfully dislocating it from his shoulder.

Shikamaru howled in pain but quickly jumped back and tried to put some distance between them.

The pain had snapped him back to reality and he knew now that he needed to make a plan.

He tried to think of something but it was too late. Hidan was already behind with his three bladed scythe at Shikamaru's neck.

It was all over now. Shikamaru's mind was racing frantically in a panic, if only he had made a plan sooner instead of rushing in blindly, if only he hadn't been so uncharacteristically reckless.

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his head to be severed off with a finishing blow.

"Oh my silly little sinner" Hidan taunted in his ear "you aren't worthy of death…yet"

And with that, a dull thud came and Shikamaru's vision was tainted with black as he faded in unconsciousness.

1111222233334444

PLEASE REVIEW N TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPIE SO JUST REVIEW PLZ N THNX

-Necro


	2. A Sinner's beginning and End

Necro again

okay I got mixed reactions to this fic, thankfully the good out weighed the bad.

To all the haters and discriminators out there...this is a work of fiction. If you don't like the pairing or yaoi in general then I say in the nicest possible way...piss off.

I give you fair warning and from here on out I will tolerate no more flames because as a wise person recently told me...flames should only be used for grillin on the BBQ...amen to that

oh n shikamaru might seem alittle emotional but when u consider the circumstances of the fic...well you'd me emotional if u were in his position 2.

so on with the stroy and thnx to all my wonderfull reviwers

1111222233334444

Tap…..tap…tap

_Ugh…no…I don't wanna get up_

Tap…tap…

_Damn…what is that?_

Shikamaru reluctantly awoke from his sleep. He forced his eyes open only to squeeze them shut again as something came and hit him in the face.

He tried to opened his eyes again and saw none other then Hidan sitting only a few feet across from him with a bag of peanuts in his hand; he grabbed one of the said peanuts and threw it at Shikamaru's head, it bounced off and fell to the floor with a tap.

" Bout time you woke the fuck up. I'm telling you, your one lazy sonovabitch" Said the religious man as he casually popped a peanut in his mouth.

Shikamaru stared at him. He remembered losing his cool, and being captured just like he remembered how his beloved sensei died by the hands of this foul mouthed man.

"Hey, dumb ass! Don't you fuckin ignore me! I know I'm not talking to myself here."

Did Hidan really expect to get an answer? After all he put him through, did he just expect for Shikamaru to have a conversation with him as if they were best buddies?

"Hey listen to"-

"Will you shut up already" said Shikamaru through clenched teeth.

Hidan snarled at him and threw him a rude gesture which he chose to ignore. He had more important things to worry about, like how he would escape from where ever he was being held and how he would leave a dead Hidan in his wake.

His hands were being held over his head by chains, he figured they would be pretty easy to get out of, until he saw the two seals that were put on them.

If he remembered correctly the first seal was meant to drain a person's charka, which would explain why Shikamaru was so tired, and the second was to make sure that the chains couldn't be tampered with and escaped from.

Shikamaru let out an irritated sigh, maybe escaping wouldn't be so easy.

"What's wrong pineapple head? You're dead wrong if ya thought I'd just use any ol' chain to keep your ass in place." Said Hidan with a chuckle.

"Just what the hell are you trying to accomplish by keeping me in this…room? Let me go and let's finish this"

"Finish? What are you talking about, we haven't even started."

"You…after all you've done how dare you just sit there and act so damn casual around me…I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shikamaru felt the same sensation of rage that had filled him in the forest not to long ago and sprang up from the ground, launching his body at Hidan.

Rolling his eyes in irritation, said religious man sprang up as well and easily pinned the chained and charka drained Shikamaru against a wall, pressing his forearm tightly against the younger man's chest to hold him still.

"Hey listen fuck face, don't go making threats to the person who decides whether you live or die, okay?! I mean honestly you were supposed to be the smart one but you're acting like such a dumb ass." Gritted Hidan.

Hidan's face was only an inch or two away from Shikamaru's and his body was brushing against his. He was staring into the eyes of the man who had taken Asuma's life and in all honesty, it was kind of scary.

Shikamaru had never felt so many emotions well up inside of him.

Shame, anger, sorrow, hatred, pain, regret, loneliness, aggravation, irritation, disappointment.

All these things came crashing down on him and he just couldn't hold it in.

His eyes were staring to burn and he could feel the bile building up in the back of his throat. He tensed his body up to try and suppress the shivers that were threatening to rake through his body.

No. He couldn't break down now. Not in front of this Bastard, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

But like an animal Hidan sensed Shikamaru's weakness and he was going to exploit it.

With a devious grin he pushed off of Shikamaru's body and let him slide down to the floor.

"You remember that day pretty well right? The day I killed your sensei." Asked Hidan with a hint of glee in his voice.

He turned his back to the boy and walked to the middle of the room, giving a small glance to watch as his prey's body convulsed in effort to suppress all his emotions.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal to you" He continued as he bent down and began drawing the symbol of Jashin on he ground, "I mean those fuckin cigarettes would a killed him sooner or later any ways, right?"

He could tell from his flustered face that he was pushing all of the right buttons to piss the kid off.

"Don't…don't you talk like you know him. You don't know ANYTHING about him."

"I know how he died" whispered Hidan sadistically.

Shikamaru's head shot up to glare at him with strained blood shot eyes.

"It went a little something like this…" Hidan said as he pulled his pike out and put it into position in front of his chest.

He watched closely as Shikamaru's eyes widen and he gave the boy a moment to replay his sensei's death in his head before plunging the metal through his own skin.

Déjà vu.

The younger's eye reflexively twitched and Hidan himself couldn't help but let out a shuddered moan of pleasure.

He always got a euphoric feeling when he spilt blood in the name of his beloved Jashin-sama, but this time was different.

It was more painful and consequently more gratifying with Shikamaru chained to the wall with transfixed eyes gazing at him in horror.

"Well…whaddya think?" asked Hidan, curious to what exactly was going through Shikamaru's head, even though it was kind of obvious.

At first Shikamaru was mute. His mouth opened and closed a bit, like a fish out of water, but no sound came. Finally he managed to croak out the words, "why…why are you doing this to me"

At first Hidan just stood there with a dumbstruck expression, pike still protruding from his pierced flesh.

He had expected for the boy to lash out at him, like a women with PMS, seeing as that was what the boy had been acting like since he had been awoken by a peanut assault.

Instead Shikamaru sat there with a blank gaze and hot tears running down his cheeks, no longer willing to stay unshed.

"Because my little sinner…this may have been the way your sensei ended…but this is how we began."

1111222233334444

w00t w00t chappie 2

Thnx again for the positive feedback, I want to keep goin with this fic a bit longer but only if you guys are feelin it

I use compliments to fuel my arrogance and criticism to wipe my ass, lol

Please I really do enjoi feedback and advice if you have any, so review for the love of Jashin!

-Necro


	3. A Sinner's Understanding

Necro again.

This chapter was basically meant to bridge the gap between Hidan and Shika with some good ol' bonding but in the next chapter I actualy plan start developing the point of this fic

I'm not gonna make this one of those 20 chapter long fics because my ADD wont allow it so there will only be a few more chappies.

So thnx again for the reviews and keep em comin cause they make me feel pretty!

1111222233334444

Time

Shikamaru no longer had any sense of time. There were no windows in this room, only the one door that Hidan would pass through to occasionally check on him.

It felt like forever since he had been so shamefully captured but if he were to think realistically it had probably only been a week tops.

Was the village worried about him? Had they even taken the time to notice his return home was late?

Shikamaru had no time to dwell further on these thoughts as the door swung open and in marched Hidan, a string of curses flowing behind him.

"Kakuzu that greedy bastard…telling me what to do like he's my father…fuck."

Shikamaru hardly paid attention to Hidan's venting; he had become use to it. Whining and cursing were just in his nature.

The religious man's ranting only went on for a few more minuets till he finally turned his attention to Shikamaru. He stared at him for a moment before choosing to sit only a foot away from his captive.

The younger boy glared at him in irritation. It was hard enough trying to ignore the loud mouthed man and it would only be harder with said man sitting a total of 12 inches away from him.

"Well…say something will ya" urged Hidan impatiently

Shikamaru snarled at him while rolling his eyes, trying to divert his attention to anything else.

"Aw c'mon! Your always fuckin like this, I come and try to have a conversation with you and you get all isolated and emo on me!"

"You killed him!" screamed Shikamaru

"Ugh you're _still_ bitching about that? May Jashin help you, you need to stop being such a little girl and get over it!"

"You have no idea"-

"Don't tell me I have no idea damn it! I lost my sensei too but you do see me crying about it!"

Shikamaru went silent at that. He hadn't expected someone like Hidan to actually have an idea about what he was feeling. But if he knew the pain of loss, why would he inflict it on someone else?

"What happened?" questioned Shikamaru softly

"What happened with what?"

"Your sensei…"

"That's none of your fucking business"

"Hey you're the one who wanted to talk so badly"

Hidan let out a sigh and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but once again the door flew open and in walked a man about 6 feet in height with a mask covering most of his face, and like Hidan he wore the Akatsuki cloak.

Kakuzu was his name…if Shikamaru remembered correctly.

"What the fuck Kakuzu! You can't fucking knock?" Hollered Hidan

Kakuzu seemed to ignore his partners screams as his eyes immediately shot toward Shikamaru, sending him a very intense death glare.

"I told you to kill that boy, did I not?"

"And I told you to stop the parental bitching, did I not?" retorted Hidan

"Do you have any idea the risk you're putting us all at? How long do you think you will be able to keep him locked up? He's not a fuckin puppy!"

"Damn it, if I wanted your opinion I'd give you one! Now get the hell out you stupid pagan rag doll!"

The two stared at each other intensely for a few moments. At first glance it looked as if the two really wanted to see the other dead, but with a closer look Shikamaru saw a hint of understanding shared between the two as Kakuzu shook his head side to side.

"That boy will be the death of you if you don't start thinking with the right head" warned the masked man as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The room was again filled with awkward silence and again Hidan was the one to break it.

"Fucking atheist I tell ya"

Shikamaru just stared

"Oh right…my sensei…" Hidan seemed to go into a deep concentration for a moment as he tried to recover the conversation from earlier

"He taught me a lot…then he died."

Shikamaru would have fell to the floor if he wasn't already on it.

He couldn't believe that was it, talk about a sorry excuse for a story.

"Care to explain" He asked hoping Hidan wouldn't notice his twitching eye.

"What's to explain? He had no faith so Jashin-sama made him pay the price"

" you made it seem like…you really cared about him…"

Hidan sighed, "He was like my father."

Shikamaru waited patiently for him to continue.

"My real dad was your typical no show and my mom worked at a brothel. My family was far from being the fuckin Brady bunch. But my sensei…he looked out for me I guess..."

"What happened to him?"

"When I was about 13 I started going to a Jashinist temple. They emphasized faith and my sensei emphasized training. Our beliefs clashed and no matter how hard I tried he just didn't understand." He paused then quickly continued.

"We always fought over it and one day after a real bad fight we went on a mission. We split up with just headsets to keep in touch. He called for back up and my two other teammates rushed to help…but I was so mad I didn't budge. I figured I'd let them wait, suffer a little, then I would come and help them. Once I got there though…well they went to join Jashin-sama and I didn't"

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. It seemed like he really felt uncomfortable talking about his past.

"I'm…sorry…I shouldn't have brought that up"

"What? Hey it doesn't matter. The way I see it my sensei was the lucky one, He's with Jashin-sama now."

Shikamaru could see through it. Hidan blamed himself for his sensei's death and no matter what non-sense he spit about Jashin, it was obvious he regretted not helping his comrades.

Maybe…he wasn't such a monster after all… maybe…there was more to him…maybe.

"It sucks" said Shikamaru simply.

Hidan looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and replying with a smile, "Yeah…We'll see him soon enough though. Once Jashin-sama accepts us, I'll introduce you to him."

Shikamaru quickly frowned at the implication, "If you think I'll just let you kill me you sick"-

He was cut off as Hidan pressed his lips against his in a soft but forceful way.

Saying Shikamaru was shocked would have been an understatement. He stood frozen as his mind tried to process what was going on, how Hidan's casual death threat had turned into a kiss.

And as quickly as the kiss had started it ended. Hidan pulled back and smiled at Shikamaru

"My little sinner…I think your warming up to me"

1111222233334444

okay so next chapter things are gonna heat up a bit bewteen these two

Sorry if this chappie seemed kind of like a filler but I couldn't Just jump straight to a sex scene, I wanna build some sort of relationship here,

And since Hidans explanation sucked I might just make a one-shot devoted to his past later on (not original but whatever)

so yeah keep reviewing and much love to you all

-Necro


	4. A Sinner's Choice

Hey hey hey it's Necro again and I'm actualy updating!!

First I would like to say sorry for the delay, I had a small block and sorry for spelling errors...I suck at spelling.

Second I wanna give a warning...this chapter I included a pretty detailed (tho not to to hardcore) scene between shika n hidan. For those of u not ready to stomach that Im gonna put spacers so you no when to skip over a certain part. ex. AAAABBBBCCCC close your eyes kids AAAABBBBCCCC so when u see that just skip over

Also...I have noticed that I havn't put a disclaimer yet soooo...um...yeah

Disclaimer: not mine dont sue plz n thnk u

1111222233334444

Boredom.

You'd think being held captive would be an adrenaline rush of constant fear, drama and action, but in truth being held captive was boring.

He was sorry to say it but Hidan was Shikamaru's only source of entertainment, so when the religious man didn't show up, Shikamaru spent the day staring at the ceiling.

Of course even with the boredom he was glad Hidan hadn't been by in awhile.

Ever since he had been kissed by the religious man he felt awkward around him. He could no longer look the man in the eyes and when asked a question he would only grunt a response.

It was childish yes but Shikamaru hadn't been kissed since the 2nd grade and even then he had kissed a girl, not a man. Shikamaru wasn't gay.

Suddenly his train of thought was disrupted as the familiar squeaking sound of rusted hinges, the thud as the door hit the wall and the tapping of Hidan's shoes came into hearing.

Shikamaru reflexively brought his chin down to his chest and prayed that today's visit would be a short one.

Hidan usually came and tried to talk with Shikamaru but today was different, very different.

This became apparent when Hidan went straight for the bar that held the shackles up and yanked it out. Immediately Shikamaru's arms fell down by his sides and he couldn't suppress the soft yelp that came out as blood rushed back to his arms.

Even though his hands weren't being held up anymore the chains were still in place around his wrist.

"C'mon pineapple head. Get up" Hidan yanked at his arm and forced him to his feet.

Shikamaru's hadn't stood in nearly two weeks so instead of standing like Hidan had said he ended up falling against the taller mans chest.

Shikamaru could feel the warmth of the other mans body and he couldn't help but relax against the others strong build.

"Not that I don't like this but I need you to stand on your own."

Shikamaru quickly backed away, wobbly at first but he quickly steadied himself.

"Hey you blushing?" came Hidan's teasing voice. Shikamaru tried to change the subject.

"What's going on? Are you letting me go?"

"Letting you go? HA! Yea right dumb ass. This place was only a temporary safe house. We got to go to the Akatsuki hideout"

"Why?"

"Why? Well duh, stupid leader wants you interrogated for any information. We got to hurry though; Kakuzu already left with out us, that bastard."

With that Hidan turned toward the door, ready to leave but he stopped when he noticed Shikamaru wasn't following.

He rolled his eyes while grabbing hold of the chains and dragging Shikamaru behind him like a dog.

When they left the little safe house it was already mid day, and they traveled for about 4 hours. Well Hidan traveled for about 4 hours, Shikamaru felt he was just along for the ride since Hidan had felt Shikamaru couldn't be trusted to just travel freely so he ended up throwing the younger boy over his shoulder and carried him like a sack of potatoes till nightfall.

It was about 8 or 9 when they finally settled down and the religious man started making camp. Shikamaru just looked up at the sky. He wanted to fall asleep to avoid the inevitable conversation that Hidan would try to start, but he just wasn't tired.

"Hey pineapple head you sleeping?" yup there was that inevitable conversation.

"I'm trying to sleep…"

"Well…your not asleep now so talk to me…"

"What is wrong with you I'm your prisoner damn it not your best friend!"

"Well you use to talk to me before, what the hell changed? Did you….wait…I get it…its cause I kissed you isn't it?"

Blood immediately rushed to Shikamaru's face.

"NO! That's got nothing to do with it…now just…leave me alone I'm tired."

"Tired my ass, I did all the work today…what was I your first kiss?"

"No you weren't now drop it!"

"shit, not your first huh…well I know for damn sure I was the best" Hidan then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"SHUT UP! It's not funny and for the record you're a horrible kisser!" shouted Shikamaru as he randomly kicked at a pebble.

The pebble flew and hit Hidan on the forehead with a soft 'tap'.

Before Shikamaru could even register what had happened he found himself lying flat on the ground with Hidan straddling his hips. He looked up at the older man with wide eyes.

"I am SO not a horrible fuckin kisser!" with that Hidan swooped down and claimed Shikamaru's soft lips with his own in a rough kiss. They stayed like that for a moment before the Jashinist pulled away.

"And you can't deny it pineapple head." He said with a smirk.

What happened next though was something neither had planned for as Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed Hidan.

It was a quick kiss but it was enough to shock the hell of Hidan.

"Well I'll be damned….hehe…I knew you liked me."

"Shut up and kiss me before I realize what I'm doing."

"My pleasure."

AAAABBBBCCCC close your eyes kids AAAABBBBCCCC

And just like that Hidan's mouth was again smashed against the younger mans as he made quick work of the boys vest and fishnet shirt.

Shikamaru shuddered as the wind blew against his bare skin and couldn't help but flinch as the religious man dragged his nails painfully down his chest leaving small welts. He reflexively brought his chained hands up to grab his shoulders and stop the kiss.

This only succeeded in making Hidan drop down and start teasing his nipples with bites and licks.

"S-stop" stuttered Shikamaru as he gasped.

"I will…If you really want me to."

"…no you won't"

"I know" said Hidan as he massaged his hand against Shikamaru's groin; teasing it to a full erection before sliding his hands down the younger boy's pants to further play with him.

The poor Nara boy was no longer in his right mind as he bucked his hips trying to get Hidan to speed up but his impatience was rewarded with a painful grab to his balls and a warning look from the older man.

Getting the message Shikamaru forced himself to stop bucking and calm down, so he settled down to enjoy Hidan's handy work.

This to was interrupted though, as he felt the extra weight of the Akatsuki member leave him. He opened his eyes to see Hidan stripping himself of his cloak and pants. Shikamaru now knew that Hidan went commando.

"Hidan…?" Shikamaru asked softly trying to look the man in the eyes and not at his throbbing man-hood.

"Don't worry, your next" Laughed the now nude man as he leaned down and swiftly freed Shikamaru of the rest of his clothes resulting in the younger man gasping as he tried to cover himself with his chained hands, now VERY aware of the situation he was in.

Shikamaru stared up at him with a slight hint of fear in his eyes as he registered the predatorily glare the other man was giving him. He quickly tried to hide his fear for pride's sake but nothing got past Hidan.

The older man took a minuet to try and calm himself before softly saying,

"Relax lamb, I want both of us to enjoy this" and then he undid the younger boys chains.

AAAABBBBCCCC kiddies may now look AAAABBBBCCCC

Later that night Shikamaru lay looking at the starless sky. It was so empty up there.

He let out a sigh as his mind drifted to thoughts of his village, his friends…his sensei.

…What was he doing?

He was sleeping with the enemy.

Slowly Shikamaru got up, careful not to move fast both not to wake up the sleeping religious man and not to hurt his throbbing backside.

He searched around for his clothes before redressing himself and once he was sure he was set, he took one final glance at his short time lover and went off in the direction of Konoha.

'_I have to be realistic, I can't stay with him. He's a mad man and he's involved in an evil organization. I've already done enough…I can't risk an more…It's not right…It's not right'_

Shikamaru continued mentally chanting 'It's not right' in hopes of reassuring himself he was doing the right thing when suddenly he stopped running.

He was in a clearing…he knew this forest.

His clan watched over this forest, which meant he was not far from the village.

He should be happy that he was closer to home, but instead he had an empty feeling inside of him.

He was…confused.

There was only one thing he could do at a time of confusion.

He sat down Indian style and put his hands together. He needed to think this through.

He sat there for what seemed like eternity but was probably only an hour or so, before getting up and continuing his journey.

About 45 minuets later, he arrived back at camp.

The sun would be coming up soon and luckily Hidan was still asleep were he had left him.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief before stripping down again and lying beside his lover as if nothing had happened. He closed his eyes and figured he needed to get some sleep.

He was just about to fall into a comfortable sleep when two big arms encircled his waist and Hidan cuddeled up to the much smaller body.

"My little sinner…I knew you'd come back."

1111222233334444

OKAY!!

well that chappie is finally done.

sorry again for the delay and FYI the next chapter is going to be the last.

I feel I've reached the climax and I really wanna just wrap this up, after all Im more of a one-shot person.

Thnx for all of you still readin and reviewing. sorry if I disappointed you this chapter, I've had alot on the brain

Plz review but be nice

-Necro


End file.
